Season 1
The Sky Goddess Summary A Story of a Goddess that has given birth to 3 children, 2 daughters and 1 son.She died in battling the dark forces delievering the three children to the over world to a lucky woman and a lucky man called Merilla and Jason they became the adaptive parents of the three.Amy the eldest,Dantelon the second and Irene the youngest.Amy is 3 years apart from her younger brother but 4 years apart from her youngest sister. Now Amy is 11,Dantelon is 8 and Irene is 7.Merilla is actually one of Goddess' good friends so she knows that a Demon Lord is hunting Amy the eldest from the three children,getting the most powerful essence that has been brought as a gift to be an Atlas not just that,the essence of the last sky goddess.If Amy dies the whole entire universe will be in chaos.Merilla and Jason has been sacrificed by protecting Amy for the sake of humanity,Rose her best friend and her have been separated and Dantelon and Irene was cursed and was captured to make them a powerful weapon against Amy.10 years later the curse became permanent and will hunt Amy forever. Amy was found by Princess Ashura in their adventure to the Insreqta City which is in ruins at the age of 11.5.Princess Ashura healed Amy when they got back from their exploration.Amy was trained and became the lead knight of the City of Interect and she met a new friend called Martlyn which was the one who trained her.in the age of 21 they took an exploration to Amy's old City Insreqta and found a book not just like a normal book its an ancient book.They met a new friend called Lucas that was formerly a demon. The City of Interect was invaded with demons once again they tried to protect the city but wasn't able too.They sailed 9 ships and came across the most powerful city called Dragon Destiny City they were shocked that it was invaded with demons too but it survived and the citizens are exactly complete and some noble guards are injured but the rest are well and healthy,The city was ruled with 6 rulers 3 queens and 3 kings there were 3 castles and surprisingly Rose was the lead knight of the city.The demon revelation ended and everything was back to normal but everything was in ruins the 2 cities emerged and became as one they expanded the city. After building for a 9 hours a lightning strikes at a island in the sky that is in ruins that was the Island that was ruled by the Goddess called Everlian. Now their Journey to the sky BEGINS... Chapter 1 Part 1/Episode 1 - "The Sea of the Ancient Island" A Knight from Interect City that was originally a Citizen of Insreqta City named Amy is ordered by Princess Ashura to sail on the seas and go to her old home which is Insreqta City which is the Biggest City in their whole Realm.Amy sailed on the seas using the Kingdom's Ship,for some reason Amy knows every Direction where she is going without a map.The Kingdom's Ship was Struck with Lightning and Everyone Including Amy that is on the ship Passed out,As all of them wake up surprisingly all of them actually Survived Amy looked at the sea of the Island of her Old home while she is looking around she sees a glowing Chest Box she swam to it and bring it up to the Surface and opened it,It was a Book and it is Titled "Βιβλίο των Αρχαίων" She opened the book and read it. Book: A Long time ago there was a Battle between the Darkness and the Light.The Goddess of Light Named Everlian that fought The Lord of the Darkness or dark forces as they fought The Lord of the Darkness was defeated and Everlian was able to bring peace to the land,after 4 years she met a guy and had 3 child with him the eldest child is the Next Goddess of the Sky Island and the Next Goddess and Guardian of the World,Its known that Everlian Died Gaving Child to the last one nobody knows where the 3 children Went as go on. A thousand years later the Dark Forces Rose again and attacked the Ancient Island that the 3 children of Everlian and Arthur.2 of the Children were made into a Powerful Weapon Against their older sister which the Dark Forces didn't attack as she just Froze. 10 Years Later A Knight from Interect City that was originally a Citizen of Insreqta City is ordered by Princess Ashura to sail on the seas and go to the knight's old home which is Insreqta City which is the Biggest City in their whole Realm.The Knight sailed on the seas using the Kingdom's Ship,for some reason the knight knows every Direction where it is going without a map.The Kingdom's Ship was Struck with Lightning and Everyone Including the knight that is on the ship passed out. Back to the View: Amy thought that it Predicted the Future.Amy starting to have flash backs while having Flash backs she dropped a tear on one of the pages of the Book and it suddenly revealed what is going to happened next. Part 1/Episode 1 - "The Sea of the Ancient Island" With Dialogue Narrator:She is one of the knight from Interect City that was originally a Citizen of Insreqta City Amy said "Isn't everybody celebrating the occasion?" Martlyn said "Hmm... I don't know... Everyone is out of Energy today just because of the Princess" Amy said "Umm... Why?----" Unknown Knight said "Head Knight The Princess is calling you Amy and Martlyn Looked at each other Unknown Knight said "You too Warrior Martlyn" They both nod and the Unknown Knight Escorted them to the Castle and 3 of them Bowed to Princess Ashura "I'm glad that you are certainly here Head Knight Amy and Warrior Martlyn I wanted to just tell Amy that She will be going to the Island that she previously lived in to find the secret Item that This city have been dying to have for the past 5 years,and of course Martlyn I wanted to let you know you will be Joining Amy to the island and a couple of Noble Knights and Warriors and the rest of the Warriors and Knights are going to Guard this city and also the Guards will guard this city Amy for once I will let you use the Kingdom's Ship." They all Nod... Amy Sails on the seas to go to her old home or it is known as the Ancient Island "Okay we are going to land on the Island!" Martlyn said "Martlyn this is a ship is not a plane or never will be one" Amy said "What ever" Martlyn said Then a Lighting Strikes... Hours Later.. Amy Flash her eyes a little to wake up but then she realize what happened Amy's Pov: "MARTLYN!!!" I shook Martlyn a couple of times and she starts to cough "Did everyone Survive?" I said They all nod Okay all of them Survived! Good Out of Amy's Pov: They all Look around and Amy Looked to the Seas "What is that?" Amy said "What is what?" Martlyn said and at the same time looking at the Sea "Its a Chest" A Mysterious Knight said or rather the left demon/human from 14 years ago which is peaceful Amy Let out her Sword But the Demon/Human backed away and transformed into its normal form "No! I'm not like the one you are thinking!" The Demon/Human said "Unlikely Story!" Martlyn said with Anger "I swear! I'm not going to do anything!!" The Demon/Human said "What is your name!" Martlyn Asked "MARTLYN! ARE YOU ASKING A DEMON'S NAME?!" Amy said towards Martlyn "CLEARLY!" Martlyn said "L-Lucas..." The Demon/Human said "Remove your helmet and drop all your weapons!" Martlyn said Lucas Removes his Helmet and Dropped his ritual dagger and sword "Oh! I'm so sorry but what are you doing here?!" Martlyn said "I was abandoned by the other demons I can't handle anyone getting hurt" Lucas said "I'm so sorry if I was critical to you" Martlyn said "No its fine" Lucas said "Okay are you two going to help us or not?" Amy said "Okay" Lucas and Martlyn said {Time skip} "Okay are you going to open it?" Martlyn asked "Obviously" Amy said When Amy tried to touch the chest a electric strike let out "Okay I'm opening it!" Martlyn said Martlyn opened the chest without having any problems "HOW?!" Amy said "A Witch is a witch" Martlyn said "Are you serious?!" Lucas said "Why?" Martlyn said "YOU ARE A WITCH AND YOU ACCUSED ME?!" Lucas said "I don't care" Martlyn said "A Book?" Amy said Amy Opened the book "Okay here it goes... A Long time ago there was a Battle between the Darkness and the Light.The Goddess of Light Named Everlian that fought The Lord of the Darkness or dark forces as they fought The Lord of the Darkness was defeated and Everlian was able to bring peace to the land,after 4 years she met a guy and had 3 child with him the eldest child is the Next Goddess of the Sky Island and the Next Goddess and Guardian of the World,Its known that Everlian Died Gaving Child to the last one nobody knows where the 3 children Went as go on. A thousand years later the Dark Forces Rose again and attacked the Ancient Island that the 3 children of Everlian and Arthur.2 of the Children were made into a Powerful Weapon Against their older sister which the Dark Forces didn't attack as she just Froze. 14 Years Later A Knight from Interect City that was originally a Citizen of Insreqta City is ordered by Princess Ashura to sail on the seas and go to the knight's old home which is Insreqta City which is the Biggest City in their whole Realm.The Knight sailed on the seas using the Kingdom's Ship,for some reason the knight knows every Direction where it is going without a map.The Kingdom's Ship was Struck with Lightning and Everyone Including the knight that is on the ship passed out." Amy read the book "It predicted the future" Amy thought Amy is having flash backs Flash Back: Amy go outside with her siblings but they saw the sky gets red "Irene and Dantelon go inside" Amy said Everybody is running around panicking so Amy ran inside "Kids get cover!" Her Adoptive mother said "Mom what is happeni---" Amy was cut off with a demon knight broke down their house door and her Adoptive father was stabbed by the demon Amy just froze Amy's POV: Why can't I move? why am I just watching my mother got stabbed in the neck.... WHY?! he comes closer to me suddenly I can move I need to do this... I protected myself and my younger brother and younger sister I had too but I just--- blacked out... Out of Amy's POV and Flash back: A Tear falls into a page on the book of Ancients... Sometimes a tear can show you the right way to the greatness inside of you... Part 2/Episode 2 - "The Book of Ancients" Martlyn asked Amy what is going on but Amy was very surprised that the Ancient Book Reveals what's going to happened next.Amy and all of the People with her,including Lucas their new FRIEND which was the Whinny one,what a Old news...Amy quickly warned the Leader of the City and the Leader didn't listen to her,Amy didn't give to Princess Ashura the TREASURE or the Ancient Book that Princess Ashura thinks,just to protect them and try to not Panic the Princess, so there is no destruction that is going to happen But its already too late because the sky turned red as blood and the cloud turned into orange as lava. Lucas can't transform into its original demon form because he wasn't like the demon that everyone think he is.Amy was shocked to see this but she hasn't seen any demon like this.Lucas said that he is a full demon in the blood but has a human kind. Lucas as the new friend of the city evacuated the citizens of the city to protect it and Martlyn too.Amy continued to lead the guards and knights to protect the city.But out of no where a giant demon broke through the walls.Amy went to her flashbacks.. Amy have gone to herself again. Amy lead the guards and knight the way to the beach of the city and Lucas and Martlyn saw her and lead the citizens of the city the way to the beach as well.Princess Ashura just froze and Amy stopped and commanded the guards and knights to go to the beach and evacuate the citizens of the city by letting the citizens go to the 9 ships of the city.Amy grabbed the princess and went to the beach. Amy and Princess Ashura jumped in the last ship. Amy showed Princess Ashura the treasure or the Book of Ancients that they found on the ancient ruins of Amy's old city that her parents have led. THE THIRD STRONGEST CITY DOWN Part 2/Episode 2 - "The Book of Ancients" With Dialogue "w...wha... what?!" Amy said "Amy? what's going on?" Martlyn said "IT SHOWS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE CITY!" Amy said "The Demon revelation.... we have to warn the city!" Martlyn said Amy sails the boat to go back to the city. Amy goes to the castle of the Princess "Princess Ashura! the Demon revelation is going to happen in this city" Amy warned the princess "Where is the treasure?" Princess Ashura said and didn't listen to Amy Amy hid the Book. Amy went outside 4 Lightning strikes around the city.The sky turned red,the clouds turned orange,people panicking,and demons getting summoned THE DEMON REVELATION HAS BEGUN "Why aren't you turning into a demon?!" Amy asked Lucas "I broke the pendant of the king," Lucas said "I might be a demon in the blood but I can't stand any longer that my father had to do I'm a demon but I'm a human aswell." Lucas finished "I'll evacuate the citizens." Lucas said "I'm with you." Martlyn said "Amy lead the guards and knights" Martlyn said "Guards and knights we don't have much time the plan is.. The 50 of you guards in the south and the other 100 go to the other side of the south or of the west and east.the knights since you are just 100 do the same as the south that is divided by 20 North, 20 North-west, 20 North-east,20 West, 20 East.Got it?" "YES MAM!" The guards and knights showed respect. The guards and knights went to their places. "I'll protect the princess" Amy said "The city i-i-is in... Chaos..." Princess Ashura mentioned "It'll be alright Princess we still need a leader be strong." Amy said "I willl..." Then suddenly a Giant demon broke through the wall the knights fought it and the giant didn't attack them its going into Amy's way. Amy's POV: 5 years old(16 years ago) "Do not go out of the city Amy" my mother said "Why mom?..." I asked "Their going to hunt you.." "Mom... who's going to hunt me?" "I can't tell you...." Back to the future and the Narrator's POV: "GUARDS!! KNIGHTS!!! GO TO THE SHORE!!!" Amy yelled Lucas and Martlyn looked at Amy "In her command..." Martlyn said "Yep" Lucas responded They both lead the citizens to the shore with the 9 ships Amy stopped and noticed the Princess just froze. "Princess!" Amy said while grabbing Princess Ashura "Amy why is that monster following you?" Princess Ashura asked "There is no time to explain!" Amy said Amy and Princess Ashura jumped into the last Ship. "Princess" Amy bowed "Here is the treasure" Amy giving the treasure "You can have it... I wasn't the one who discovered it. It belongs to you Amy" Princess Ashura "Thanks Princess..." Amy thanked the princess THE THIRD STRONGEST CITY '''DOWN!!!'''